The use of Sparse Volume(s) in storage systems may provide storage support with volume layer management. Each Sparse Volume may be composed of multiple slices. While operating or doing IO on a Sparse Volume, the slices may actually be operated. While operating a slice, some in-memory information may need to be maintained. Thus, a slice-object may be instantiated for this information, and hold it when operating the slice. Generally, all slices are instantiated in memory, which may use up large amounts of memory.